The Mage's Wish 2
by korovee
Summary: Continuing on from Fai's crazy wish to turn Sakura into a child, Syaoran has to deal with his struggling emotions to treat her as JUST a princess, or something more. Sequel of Mage's Wish.


**Chapter One**

**The Fifth Day**

_For everyone who followed through with me to the end of The Mage's Wish_, _I bring you its small sequel._

_I'll be adding in KuroFai smutt, to make up for the lack of it in the previous story. _

_I dedicate this first chapter off to you all. And a little extra for everyone, who like me and Dreamgirl96, are currently head over heels in Finals._

_Good luck!  
_

**

* * *

**

Five days. It had been five days since the "incident" as it came to be known in the Castle.

In five days, all hell had broken loose.

Fai was caught flaunting PDA with Kurogane in the castle courtyard. Needless to say, many maids were having trouble remaining calm when the two walked into the room. Mokona decided to take it upon herself to teach Syaoran whatever she deemed necessary. Kurogane had almost murdered the remaining guests out of sheer embarrassment when Tomoyo announced her blessing towards the strange new couple. And last but not least, Syaoran had probably increased his chance for cardiac arrest by ten, what with Sakura disappearing every other second of the day.

This brings us to today's currents events; Syaoran bursting into the room like a mad man. "FAI-SAN!"

"Have you tried the kitchen?" Asked Fai calmly, not even bothering to look up as the wild-eyed teen rushed out of the room. His guests stared. "It's normal by now, don't mind him. He's lost his beloved again."

Another screeching halt, accompanied with a scream came before the expected slam of the door. "FAI-SAN—"

"What about the garden?"

Stomping off. The guests exchanged worried looks. "His…beloved?"

"FAI-SAN!"

"The _other_ garden Syaoran, the one with the apple trees, not the Sakura ones." Fai smiled, sipping his tea. "It's fine. His beloved is—"

"MAGE!" Fai's pale face flushed pink for once, surprising everyone at the table. Sheepishly, he bowed, rapidly moving his cups aside. "P-Please excuse me, I have an emergency—"

The doors slammed open with a force much greater than Syaoran's had. Fai froze in place, laughing nervously. "Don't you _dare_ you run away from me." Hissed the ninja, crimson eyes narrowing as they focused on the blond.

"I wasn't planning to, dearest."

"Don't you _dearest_ me, I know what you did!"

"What in heaven's are you talking about Kuro-pon?" Fai queried innocently.

"Is this a new game?"

No one could feel more uncomfortable than Kurogane in the room as his face heated up. "N-NO!" Cursing under his breath, Kurogane shook off his blush. "I'M TALKING ABOUT THE KID! YOU HID HER! AGAIN!"

"I know of no such thing."

"Liar."

"**I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER FAI-SAN, I FOUND HER—OH MY GOD!"**

The older men turned to the open door in time to see Syaoran fall flat on his face. Kurogane looked unamused. "How's it going kid?"

"…Ugh…fine…"

"So tell me, where was she this time?"

"Ugh…somewhere up in the apple tree…" Syaoran groaned, taking the offered hand front of him graciously. "It was really high up, I wonder how she got up there…"

"Oh, that is a terribly good question." Droned on Fai casually, examining one of the cups on the table. What lovely china.

"This…is his beloved?" The guests glanced at each other nervously.

"Um…this…child?"

Syaoran's face flared up like a furnace. "N-No, It's not like that—"

Fai smiled. "It's alright Syaoran; I know you really feel for her."

Syaoran looked wild eyed at the ninja for help. Kurogane had to bite back every square inch of his rage in order to not lash out in front of all of Tomoyo's honored guests. Instead, He grabbed at the blonde's wrist and began tugging him out of the room.

"Excuse us." He grumbled before tearing them out the room and slamming the poor door shut with a bang. They traveled about a few minutes away from the room before Kurogane rounded on Fai. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. Fai faked a cringe and looked to the ground shyly.

"I was just trying to help…" He whispered, playing with his fingers. Kurogane blushed a little at the cuteness of it all, but fought to ignore it.

"I fail to see how that helps." He muttered, but too late.

Fai had already noticed the falter in his voice, and was beginning to work his way out of trouble. Slowly, he fixed his fingers around the ninja's tan ones and rubbed against the fading calloused fingertips.

"I know. I'm sorry…I just wanted to help push things a long a bit, you know?"

Kurogane bit his lower lip a bit, trying not to focus on the fact that Fai was entwining their hands and pay attention to the kid's problem. "This really doesn't help…" He frowned, trying to ignore the light butterfly kisses his hand was attracting. He sighed, all his held breath released in one loud swoosh. "…Me when I'm trying to argue with you."

Damn it all to hell.

Fai grinned, pulling the ninja down a little more to his height. "Is it all that bad?" He whispered, just a few breaths away from his partner's lips.

Kurogane scowled. "Can't I ever argue with you anymore? Do you always have to have your way?"

The mage laughed quietly, rising up on his toes when he felt the warm hands he'd been holding pull away to enclose at his sides. "Just shut up and kiss me Kurogane."

Kurogane's frown fell a little short and slowly, he smirked, pressing the blond against the wall. "What if I don't want to?"

"I'll just make a potion and secretly force it down your throat during the dead of night." Whispered Fai slyly, batting his eyelashes without missing a beat.

"Don't you think you should be doing something else instead of trying to poison me in my sleep?"

Fai lit up, grinning. "And don't you think that you're doing an awful lot of talking for someone who should be kissing me right now?"

"Apologize to the kid, and I'll reward you."

Fai pouted, lower lip sticking out as his gaze went back to the ground. "Kuro-wan, you don't play fair anymore—"

A scream erupted from the previously left room, once again grabbing the ninja's attention. Fai sighed in dismay. "Why must this always happen to me in the best of moments…" He murmured as Kurogane let go.

"What in the…?"

"OH MY GOD, SHE EXPLODED!"

"SHE COULDN'T HAVE, OR ELSE WHERE DID _THIS_ GIRL COME FROM?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"SHE MUST BE CURSED!"

"W-w-wait! P-Please, You don't understand, she's only under a spell, she's fine—"

"DID SHE EVOLVE?"

Kurogane groaned lightly before turning back to the blonde in front him. "You did this, didn't you?"

Fai shrugged. "Side effects from the spell vary for each person. For me, it was whenever you showed kindness. For Sakura-chan…I'm not quite sure yet. But it may be when Syaoran-kun decides to treat her as though she weren't a fragile princess…I think."

He sighed pitifully, closing his eyes before leaning back against the wall. "Well then, we should probably get going…Syaoran-kun will need our help—I have a bad feeling she spontaneously out grew her clothes—"

His face heated up suddenly when he felt a pair a warm lips press against his own –Briefly, but they were there all the same. Kurogane pressed another kiss to his forehead before grabbing his wrist and pulling him off towards the room once more. "Come on then."

Fai smiled.

Even if this was going to a few interesting days, if he would get forgiven for his mistakes like this every time, it would be okay.


End file.
